Is That Alright?
by Chrissie 40
Summary: Go on a journey of discovery between Emma and Regina to see if two people can form an unbreakable bond. Inspired by Lady Gaga's song, "Is That Alright?"


Is That Alright?

"You found parts of me I didn't know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real," Emma revealed to a totally shocked Regina.

"Emma," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"We gotta go!"

Then she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Regina," I called after her. "My parents' Anniversary dinner can wait!"

By the time I said that Regina was out of the apartment, the building and already making her way to the restaurant.

Once we arrived there I checked our coats while she made a mad dash to the open bar.

Ruby, my best friend, witnessed her actions and walked over to me. "What's going down, Swan?"

"I haven't got a clue. I was trying to 'talk' to her, but she got so nervous, which made me nervous. Is this a bad sign?"

"Nah," Ruby said with a quick shake of her hand. "Odd, but Regina's been odd to me at times. Don't give up." She winked at me and then sauntered away.

I noticed Regina had another drink in her hand. So I cautiously walked up to her and whispered, "Having a good time?"

Regina jumped as her back was turned. "Shit!"

I raised my hands up in defeat. "I come in peace."

Feeling sad I lowered my head and walk away. She grabbed my elbow, but I broke free and walked away. With my head lowered I didn't see my parents enter. I kind of brushed up against my Dad's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going," he joked.

I didn't look up or acknowledge what he had said. I just walked away defeated.

"Em," my Mom called after me, but I didn't acknowledge her as I continued my walk to the ladies room.

When I was in the there, I looked under each of the stall doors to make sure I was alone. Then I walked right up to the wall and threw a punch against it. Immediately I regretted that choice as I shook out my hand to try to ease the pain.

"What did that wall do to you," Cora asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

I whipped around, startled and said, "Wow! I thought I was alone."

Cora walked up to me slowly and then stopped. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Your daughter…" I stopped abruptly.

"What did she do now," she questioned.

"Uh, nothing. It's between me and her."

Before she attempted to make me reveal more, I quickly checked my hair in the mirror and briskly walked away.

As the door was closing, I faintly heard Cora whisper, "You think you're hiding."

For the rest of the evening, we both stayed away from each other. I had the immense joy of watching Robin hit on her. This is sarcasm, by the way.

See Regina and I aren't exactly a known couple or even a couple. The town still thinks that Regina hates me. They also think that I am trying to become friends with her just for Henry's sake.

This couldn't be further from the truth of the matter.

Wanna know how we got together? Great!

* * *

Well, _It all started..._

I had been thinking about calling a truce between us for a long time. So I marched to City Hall and directly to her office.

I pushed the door open without knocking.

"Don't you knock," she asked indignantly

"Huh, sorry," I said timidly.

"To what to I owe the pleasure," she asked as she kept her head lowered.

"A truce."

"What are we truce-ing?"

"Our relationship," I said as I stood my ground.

Regina picked her head up and smirked. "We don't have a relationship, Miss Swan!"

"Yeah I gathered as much."

Taking a deep sigh, Regina asked, "What Emma?"

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere. If I were, I'd be gone already. I'm here for Henry… I'm here for you."

Regina looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yup, like it or not, we need each other," Emma said confidently.

"Why? I don't think so," Regina as she shook her head.

I became irate and really overwhelmed. "Get off your high horse for just one minute. Geez. I've never met anyone so pig headed."

Regina was shocked at what I had said, but didn't say anything. In fact, she was eerily quiet.

"Oh, okay," I said nervously. "We gotta figure out a plan…"

"A plan?"

"Yes, since we obviously can't be in the same room together for longer than…" I looked down at my watch, noticed the time, and said, "Twenty minutes."

"Okay," Regina succumbed as she gestured for me to sit down. "What do you suggest? Who gets him, on what days?"

I looked at her and saw sadness within her eyes. This made me stop and think. I guess I was thinking too long because I received an exasperated, "Miss Swan?"

"Oh sorry," I said, hesitated, but then finished my new thought. "Give me a chance?"

"A chance? To what?"

"To prove to you that I am capable of taking care of him. Uh, taking care of you."

 _Was that the quickest smile? Nah, probably gas._

"Ok, I see that I have to compromise here so that you'll leave my office," she said as she stepped away from her desk to stand in front of me.

"Come to the mansion tonight…at five…" she began to walk forward which made walk backwards. When we standing at the door, she reached behind me to grasp the handle. Once she twisted it, she put a hand on my upper chest. Before she gave me a push, she said, "Don't be late." Then she pushed me and slammed the door pretty much with one fluid movement.

Of course this left me speechless. I swear I heard her chuckle from within her office.

Later that evening, I arrived at the mansion at precisely 4:58pm. I attempted to knock, but Henry saw me first and opened the door.

"Hey, Emma," he said.

"Hey, kid," I replied.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"I asked to speak with your Mom," I said honestly.

"Oh, okay. I think it's best that I don't know anything else," he offered.

"Yeah, good call," I said with a small smile.

"Are you two talking about me," Regina said from the staircase.

"No, no," Henry offered first.

"No, Mayor Mills," I replied with a smile.

"Good, you're right on time, Emma. Follow me. Henry, go do your homework. Emma will say 'good-bye' before she leaves," she instructed and Henry obeyed with a wave of his hand to me.

"Miss Swan…" Regina ushered me into her little office.

Once we were inside she closed the door as I sat down.

"So, you want a truce?"

"Yes, I want us to work out a plan for Henry and a plan for Storybrooke," I said as confidently as possible.

"For Storybrooke?"

"Yes, I think that if we attempt to show a united front, then the citizens will take me…uh, seriously."

"Oh, this is to make _you_ look good," she asked.

"Yes," I said with less confidence than before.

"Why would I want to help you with the citizens?"

"We need each other to battle whatever comes next. To run this town."

" _I_ run this town, Miss Swan," she angrily yelled.

"I know, I wanna help," I shot back.

"And this is how you offer the help," she replied snarky.

"I don't know what else to do. It's plain to see that you don't like me because Henry brought me back and because I had the power to ruin your plans."

"Ya think?"

"But Regina, in the time that I've been here, I made a home, I've made friends. I want to think that you are a …friend."

"Oh," Regina said startled a little. "Really?"

"That's why I'm here. We need to work together for Henry's sake."

"Ok, ok, what do you suggest?"

"Oh, um, well, for starters, let's try not to disrespect each other with the many nicknames we may or may not have for each other."

Regina looked shy. She nodded her head in confirmation. "Agreed."

"Then could we figure out a schedule for him? You take him and then he could come to my apartment?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Do you want me here all the time?" I looked at her with a determined expression on my face.

"He'll stay with me and then every other weekend he'll be with you."

"Holidays?"

"Depends on the holiday. I guess we play them by ear?"

"Agreed." I extended my hand out to her as I rose from the chair. She shook it. There were seconds of…I don't know…attraction between us. Before I could think about it more she pulled her hand out of mine.

We silently walked to the staircase. "May I go up to say, 'bye'?"

"You better," she said and then walked away. "When you're done you can show yourself out."

With that, I climbed the staircase, walked to Henry's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, kid, headin' out."

"How was your, uh, meeting with Mom…"

"Productive. You'll be with me every other weekend and possibly some holidays. Is that okay?"

"Wow. Really? That's great. Progress."

"Yeah, I just want her to know that I'm not out to get her or anything malicious. You know?"

"I know. I feel like she doesn't trust anyone, even me. I'm not going to hurt her either."

"Oh, I know that, kid. She's almost like an onion. You gotta peel away her layers."

"I oddly understood that!"

They both laughed. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." I said as I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I descended the stairs and walked directly out of the mansion as promised.

 _Midnight that night…_

I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep, but having no luck. I tossed and turned. I got up to pace around the apartment. Then I felt tired. I lay back in my bed. As soon as I felt my body surrender to sleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit, Killian…I swear I'm gonna make you limp more than you do now," I said exasperated.

I begrudgingly walked to the front door and flung it open. My heart stopped for a second or two.

"Regina," I asked in total surprise.

She didn't answer.

"What are you doing here? It's after midnight. Is everything alright?"

I opened the door to allow her to enter. Instead of walking into my apartment she quickly turned on her heels and made a mad dash to the staircase. When her hand was on the banister, I called out, "Regina!"

This made her turn around and freeze.

"What are you doing here," I asked super confused.

She attempted to speak, but then hesitated. She tried again, but nothing came out. Instead she took a running start into my apartment. It was almost like she was being chased by something and my apartment was her refuge to safety. I saw her approaching and quickly opened the door.

Once inside I witnessed her take a deep breath. Like she was holding it while she ran in here.

She took her light jacket off and threw it onto the couch. She turned around to face me.

"Regina, why are here? It's now, after midnight," I inquired again.

Nothing. Except for her breathing. That was helpful actually. At least I knew she was alive.

I stepped closer and funnily enough so did she. I was surprised.

"What's happening?"

Nothing again.

"C'mon Regina, I can't read your mind, obviously."

She smiled so that was good.

Then she walked over to my radio and flipped it on. She played with the dial until she heard the first few piano notes of Lady Gaga's "Is That Alright?" She then quickly walked up to and me and extended her hand out. I tentatively placed mine in hers. She quickly pulled me into her body. The pull was magnetic, I swear.

Then we heard the song begin.

 _Life is so simple A little boy, a little girl Laughing and loving Tryin' to figure out the world_

 _It felt like summer When I kissed you in the rain And I know your story But tell me again_

 _Nothing you say wouldn't interest me All of your words are like poems to me I would be honored if you would take me as I am_

It was at this time of the song that she gave me the power to lead. Also she placed her head on my upper shoulder. God help me, I even felt her sigh and relax within my arms.

 _I want you To look right in my eyes To tell me you love me To be by my side I want you At the end of my life I wanna see your face when I fall with grace At the moment I die_

 _Is that alright? Is that alright?_

 _I hope you're still with me When I'm not quite myself And I pray that you'll lift me When you know I need help_

"I, uh, heard what you said to Henry before," she barely whispered.

"Oh, it's the truth, Regina," I admitted freely and I felt her grip tighten around my waist.

 _It's a warm celebration Of all of our years I dream of our story Of our fairy-tale_

 _Family dinners and family trees Teachin' the kids to say, "Thank you, " and, "Please" Knowin' if we stay together that things will be right_

 _I want you To look right in my eyes To tell me you love me To be by my side I want you At the end of my life Wanna see your face when I fall with grace At the moment I die Is that alright? Is that alright? Is that alright?_

A few beats after the song ended, we stayed in this position of me holding her and vice versa.

"So what happens now," I asked quietly as she turned the radio off.

She led me to the couch. She plopped it first. I sat down a safe distance away from her. She noticed this and moved closer to me. She pulled my arm up so that it would be on her shoulder after she rested the side of her body, not on top of, but next to mine. The minute my arm rested on it, I squeezed her bicep and pulled her closer. We sat there, in the silence, for a while.

"What do you want," I asked her quietly.

"I want to just be me. I don't get to do that. I'm a mayor. I'm a mother…I'm a 'girlfriend'…" She shuddered at this statement. "I just can't live the life I was supposed to."

"I understand. But Regina you choose what and how you live with the exception of being a mother. You are an amazing one. You could quit being our mayor and the town wouldn't fall to pieces like I think you think it would. And regarding being a 'girlfriend', if you feel that the person you are a girlfriend for isn't right, then you have the power, right and responsibility to end it before they get too attached. Move on using your heart as the compass."

Regina raised her head, turned it and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You just made me believe that it'll be okay."

"Cuz it will be."

"May I do something?"

"Sure," I said.

Regina pushed me up and then she straddled my lap. Oddly enough it felt comfortable to me so I didn't protest, but I asked, "What you doin'?"

Regina leaned forward and kissed me. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. The realization of the fact that Regina Mills was kissing me was mind-boggling. My arms instinctively wrapped around her torso tightly. I pulled her as close to my body as possible. She didn't protest either. In fact she moaned.

 _I made Regina moan…holy fuck!_

It was at the exact moment when I felt her tongue enter my mouth that reality set it. I attempted to break the kiss.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes, my dear," replied Regina a little out of breath. Her eyesight was solely on me. It was piercing my heart.

"I need to—" I attempted to say, but Regina bombarded me with another electrifying kiss. It was an open mouth kiss as our tongues thrashed against one another. My fingernails scraped down her back, which elicited another heavenly moan from her.

Testing the water, so to speak, I decided to turn us around so that her back would hit the cushion. I very slowly pushed her backwards as we continued to kiss. Once she was on the cushion I gently laid myself on top of her. She didn't complain at all.

"Emma," she said passionately.

My mouth moved from hers to her neck as I gently bit and massaged it with my tongue.

"You taste so good," I said with lust in my voice.

While I was biting her neck her hands found my breasts and massaged them gently. Because of the lateness of this…um…visit, I wasn't wearing a bra. Regina noticed this and moaned as she felt my nipples become erect.

I looked down at her to search for any sign to stop or to see if this was just some cruel trick. I voiced my concern. "Regina, what's happening?"

"Emma I don't know for sure," she said honestly.

"Is this a joke? Are you going to hate me again tomorrow morning when I see you?"

"Oh, Emma," she said heartbroken. "I'm terribly sorry for my behavior since you've gotten here. I want to explain. So could you get off of me?" She nervously chuckled.

"Sure," I said as I sat up quickly. I chose to grab her hand and massaged it with my thumb.

"Okay, when you first arrived with Henry, I thought I was being replaced. At that time he didn't like me too much."

"I'd never—" I tried.

"I know and I thank you! You've brought us closer. You came in here and made people question. Shit, you made me question stuff. Like it or not people like you. They have come to rely on you. Um, myself included. I know I've acted like a total bitch to you and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. I promise it stops now in private and in public. I honestly never hated you. Not in the least."

"Well that makes me feel better." I raised her hand to kiss it.

"So what is this?"

"Good question. You started it, Madame Mayor!"

"This, uh, is unexpected. On the walk over here I thought about what this means. What it could mean in the future."

"What cha come up with?"

Regina smiled at me. "I want us to explore a relationship."

My eyes widened as she said this. "Really?"

She caressed my cheek with her hand. "Yes I do. Do you?"

I sat with her question for some time. I saw her expression change from hopeful to doubting to almost anger. I squeezed her hand tightly.

Then I said, "Yes, I do want to create a relationship with you. But it has to be fifty-fifty. I'll accept nothing less. This is all so sudden so I think we should take some time to think about it. If I go in, I go all in. You become my everything. I hope I can become yours."

Regina kissed my cheek again. "Emma, I don't need time. I need you…to be with me."

I simply nod my head. "What happens when people find out? Will you still want me?"

"Yes, of course. We'll get through everything together. As a team…as a couple," she said happily.

I leaned over and captured her lips with my own. She responded immediately and I loved it. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, Emma," she said as she inhaled some oxygen. Then she dove back into the kiss. We got heated again, but this time she was on top. We explored as much as we could.

It was two, thirty in the morning when she begrudgingly walked back to her mansion.

* * *

Robin was still hitting on Regina when I looked over.

 _I fucking hate this. Why hasn't she told him?_

* * *

 _It had only been two weeks_ …

I told Hook that we were over.

"Why luhv," he asked stupidly.

"Cuz we weren't good for each other," I remembered telling him. "You'll be okay."

* * *

Finally I saw him walk away dejectedly.

 _Score one for doing what's right._

Regina turned around and saw me staring. She attempted a shy wave of her hand. I smiled a little in her direction.

 _Later that evening…_

It was after midnight when I felt my bed dip. Someone crawled into it to snuggle against me.

"Regina," I said hazily.

"Sorry, did I wake you," she asked apologetically.

I groaned a little, but turned to face her. "How did Robin take it?"

"Not well, as you can imagine," she replied.

"We really need to begin to tell people. Because I hate watching him touching you. Even worse I hate knowing that he thinks he can touch you like that any time he wants," I said with conviction in my voice.

"Oh, Emma, I'm not sure anymore." Her voice wavered a little.

"About me?"

"Well, about the whole thing," she said.

"I told you to take some time, remember?" I wiped away a threatening tear.

"Oh, Emma," she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Why'd you come over? You could have texted me."

"I wanna do it the right way."

"What's the 'right way'? You're breaking something that hasn't even started yet."

"In my mind it has..."

"So what? I'm not good enough for you?"

I pushed the covers off and quickly stood up. My back was turned, but I'm sure she saw me wipe the tears away.

She sat up and yelled, "I'm not good enough for you okay?"

I froze, but then found my voice. "How the fuck do you know that? Can you read my mind or something?"

She didn't say anything.

"Regina, for the first time in entire life I feel complete. I've never felt that. And you gave that to me!" I pointed at her.

She was rendered silent. I came back to the bed and sat down on it. I didn't look at her. I wanted her to understand the magnitude what I just told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Regina, really," I replied.

"What about your parents, Henry, and, uh, _him_ ," she asked.

"Yeah they are and were great, but _you_ saved me," I said.

She reached over and pulled my arm. She wasn't satisfied until I was next to her.

"I don't know if I can offer you everything you want. Everything you deserve. Cuz Emma you deserve the world," she said sadly.

"How 'bout not thinking you're not what I want and actually let me tell you want I want, k?"

She smiled shyly at me. "Okay, I will try. Gonna be hard, but I will try." She kissed my cheek. "Okay, Miss Swan, what do you want?"

I winked and devilishly smiled at her.

"Oh boy," she said with a chuckle.

"First, I want you to remove your shirt and jeans and get comfy. You aren't leaving this bed or my arms until later this morning."

I watched in disbelief as Regina silently did as I asked. She lifted her shirt up and over her body and tossed to the floor. Then she unbuttoned and pulled her jeans down and then off. She threw in the general area of her shirt.

"Wow!" I leaned back against the headboard. She followed my example as she brought the covers with her. Once we were settled, I took a big breath and then said, "Tomorrow, I will come back with you to the mansion and we will have a heart-to-heart with the kid."

Without any hesitation she simply replied, "Okay Emma."

When I heard her response, I quickly rolled over onto my stomach. She pushed herself down onto the mattress. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately. With gravity, my body fell on top of hers and she wrapped her arms around me. I began to grind against her.

"Emma," she moaned sweetly.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she said as she deepened the kiss again. Her tongue immediately began to massage mine. This time I moaned. We rolled around on the bed for a while.

"Emma, I need to stop."

"Am I hurting you," I said cautiously as I quickly rolled off of her.

"No, dear, you weren't. It's just…before we go further I want to tell our family. Henry. Your parents. My mother."

"What about everyone else," I said.

"Fuck everyone else. As long as we know who we are to each other and our family knows, I don't care about any one else."

I leaned forward and kissed her chastely. "Okay… Make me a deal? Tomorrow night I come over at a reasonable hour and stay the entire night. No more of these, what, late night booty calls."

"I'm a bit more refine, Miss Swan, but fine." She extended her hand out and I immediately shook it.

Then we settled back down under the covers. She rested her head on my chest. I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers together.

"This feels right," she revealed.

"Yea, it doesn't feel forced or like it has to be done."

"Agreed. I'm going to sleep now. Good night Emma," she said after she yawned.

"Good night, Regina," I said.

And then sleep overcame us.

The following morning, we got up and I drove us to the mansion. We entered and walked into the kitchen where Henry was having breakfast. Regina walked in first and Henry asked, "Where were you? Robin's?"

"Um, I was at Emma's…"

"Oh, are you still mad at her? Mom, I promise she's not taking me away or anything," Henry said with a worried tone of voice.

"Henry, I know…Calm down," she said as she motioned to me to come into the kitchen.

"Emma," Henry said surprised.

"Hey, kid. Your mom and I want to tell you something. Hopefully it won't be too big of a shock."

"Okay," Henry drawled out.

"Henry, Emma and I are entering into a relationship."

"Huh," Henry said confused.

"Your Mom and I are dating," I said to make it simpler.

"Oh…wait…I thought you hated her, Mom."

"I never truly hated her, Henry. I saw her as a rival. I thought that the reason why she stayed here was to steal you away from me. She is your biological mother after all," Regina said with a sigh.

"But you're my Mom. No offense," Henry said.

"None taken. You're entirely right," I said with a smile.

Regina cupped her son's face with her palm. "So Henry, are you okay with this?"

"Sure. I just want you both to be happy. At first I wanted this you both separately, but if this what you truly want…"

"It is," I said honestly and grabbed Regina's hand.

"It is," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"Then I think it's great! Gonna take some gettin' used to, but I'll adapt."

I looked at them both and said, "You're telling me!" We all laughed.

Not even a half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Regina walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Mother," she said shocked.

"Hello, Regina, did you forget about our meeting," Cora asked. She barged into the house and threw her coast on the railing of the stairs. Her back was turned as I dramatically put my hand on my mouth. Regina saw my action and tried, very hard, to suppress a chuckle. Unfortunately she was not successful. Cora noticed and whipped her body around.

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Mrs. Mills," I said politely.

"Hi, Grandma," Henry said with a bright smile. He understood the situation more than the grownups in the group. He had a smile on his face.

"So…" Regina looked everywhere except at her mother.

"Does this have anything to do with the bathroom incident," Cora asked me directly.

"Yes, ma'am, it does," I said honestly. I made myself a promise that I'd be honest with all of the people in my life, from now on.

"What bathroom incident," Regina asked me.

"The night of my parents' anniversary party I was trying to tell you something, but you ran out on me. I was having a moment in the bathroom."

"Yes, she was," said Cora.

"It's been resolved," I said.

"Oh good," Cora said as she interrupted her daughter from her thought.

"Can we reschedule?" Regina walked up to her mother and attempted to push her back to the foyer. Cora knew she was being pushed out.

"Regina," she asked.

"Yes, mother," asked Regina innocently.

"Why are you pushing out," asked Cora.

I was following the pair so I chimed in, "Regina, we need to tell her. if you're serious?"

Regina's hand dropped immediately from Cora's back. This made Cora begin to topple over, but I caught her.

"Tell me what," Cora chuckled as she gathered her balance.

"I'll do it," I said as I saw Regina search for the right words.

"It seems that your daughter and I have feelings for each other…beside the hate."

Cora raised her eyebrow as she looked to her daughter to confirm my statement.

"It's true," Regina said as she slid next to me. She immediately grabbed my hand. "I never hated her. I thought she was going to take some things from me."

"You're in love," Cora asked knowingly.

"No, not yet, Mrs. Mills, but I don't see why that can't happen for us," I honestly answered her question.

Regina looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

After Cora left, I asked, "Hey, kid?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Are you okay here if your Mom and I go to my parents' house to spring the new on them," I said with a huge smile.

"I'm okay. I have homework," he said, "Tonight I think that I'll go to my friend's house for a sleepover…"

I smiled at him and said, "I think that's great. Just ask your Mom."

"Ask me what?"

"Can I go over to Tom's house for a sleepover?"

Regina smiled and said, "Sure."

Henry's expression was priceless. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Regina and I decided to walk to my parents' house so we left the mansion, hand-in-hand. Several people passed us and gave us a weird expression, but I didn't care. On a couple of occasions, I raised our joined hands to kiss hers. She laughed, but held my hand tighter.

Soon we were in front of the house. I pulled her towards our destiny with a tug.

Once in front of the door, I rang the doorbell and soon my Mom answered.

"Oh, hey, Emma, this is a surprise. Oh hello, Regina," she said surprised. She let us come inside and yelled, "Honey, Emma's here with Regina."

My Dad ran into the room. "What's happened? What's the curse?"

"No curse, Dad, but Regina and I have something to tell you both."

My Mom ushered us to the couch and we all sat down. Regina sat close to me and I think my parents both saw it.

"So honey, what's the news?"

"Well, Regina doesn't hate me," I answered with a smile. Both of my parents lightly smiled.

Then minutes passed in complete silence so Regina nudged me to continue.

"Yeah, Regina and I are going to begin to officially date," I said with a smile.

My Mom tilted her head and asked, "Huh?"

"Emma and I are dating," Regina confirmed. "I hope we can put our past behind us. I intend to see where this could take us."

"Is this a joke?" my Dad began to chuckle. Then he saw no one else laughing so he abruptly stopped.

"No, Dad, not a joke," I said as I began to get nervous. "Listen, we both are surprised that this is happening…but it is happening."

"Oh," my Mom said.

"It's gonna take some adjusting," he said.

"Yes, I agree," Regina chimed in. "I am willing to put our past behind us in order for Emma and I to be together. I'd hope that you would also?" Regina extended her hand out to Mom for a handshake. She timidly placed hers inside. Regina grasped it and shook it gently.

"I don't have to hug you yet, right?"

"Of course not," Regina said with an understanding smile.

My Dad sighed.

"Listen we just wanted to let our families know so that you're not subjected to all the rumors that will be floating around. We wanted you all to know the truth. How you fight the rumors is totally up to you," said Regina with a compassionate smile.

"Good," he said in affirmation.

"So…"

There was silence for a long time.

"Well, we're going to go. Henry's at his friend's house for a sleepover. I think I'm going to stay at the mansion tonight, if it's okay with Regina," I said as I looked at her.

She nodded her head and then grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Thank you for having me," Regina said as she pulled me up. We walked to the door and opened it.

"Congratulations, you two," my Mom said as we left their house.

Once we were on the sidewalk, I said, "That wasn't too awkward."

Regina silently shook her head. We continued to walk and she continued to be quiet.

"Regina, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Emma. Just thinking," she responded.

"About?"

"How life can be," she said. "I actually kinda 'came out' to my son and mother today."

I raised her hand and kissed it. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," she said as she blushed.

"If it makes it any easier so did I."

"What happens now?"

"Well, we go to my apartment where I pack an overnight bag. Cuz I'm not doing the 'walk of shame' when I leave tomorrow."

"Okay," she said with a hearty laugh.

"Music to my ears," I said honestly.

She stopped walking, took me into her arms, and kissed me passionately. She did this out in broad daylight, in front of anyone who might be passing by. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

In a few blissful seconds, she stopped the kiss and smiled at me. "Stay the night?"

"I was going to no matter if I got the invite or not."

We then continued the walk to my apartment. We climbed the stairs and were shocked to see Robin sitting on the floor in front of my door.

"What's this," he asked as he shot up.

"Something that's none of your business, Robin," she said as she let go of my hand to push him aside. I saw an opening so I pulled my key out and unlocked the door.

"Emma," he said as he looked at me.

"You heard her. Please leave," I said with authority.

"Just answer me this…are you two together? Like _together_?"

"Yes," Regina said quickly as she stood her ground.

I looked over at her with a huge smile on my face. I was so proud of her.

"Is that true, Emma?"

"Yes, Robin, it is," I simply said.

He looked like someone kicked him in his groin. He backed away from us and headed for the stairs. He bowed his head down and left us. He didn't look up or say anything.

When we knew he was gone, I opened the door and walked into the home. She followed behind me and shut the door once she has entered.

She spun me around and threw herself into my arms. She hugged me tightly and I returned the gesture. We stood there in each other's arms.

"This feels like home," I whispered into her closest ear.

She hummed in approval. Then I dropped my arms and she dropped hers.

I walked into my room and grabbed a bag and threw some stuff into it. I grabbed my bathroom necessities and threw them into the bag.

I walked out to the main room and found her on her phone.

"Everything alright?"

She looked up and replied, "Yes."

I smiled as she extended her hand out. I grabbed it and walked out of the apartment.

We walked down to the street and saw her car in front of the building.

"We're not walking?"

"This'll be faster," she said with a wink. She opened the door for me and I climbed in and then we were off. The ride was made in silence, but we held hands so I wasn't worried.

Pretty soon w were in front of the huge mansion and I gawked at it. It seemed to me like this was my first time. Regina tapped me on my shoulder and motioned to me to get out of the car. Once we were both standing outside, my bag in hand, she poofed us into her large bedroom.

"Whoa. I gotta get used to that," I said with a laugh.

She didn't say anything, but she smiled devilishly at me. Then she took off my red leather jacket and threw it onto her desk chair in the corner.

"Oh, okay," I said beyond nervously.

"Emma, are you okay?" she looked into my green eyes. It felt like she knew my heart and what it desired.

"Yeah, um, question though," I said as I gained her attention as she looked away.

"Yes?"

"If this happens there's no turning back. Are you sure you want this now, with me?"

Regina looked deeply into my eyes again. She actually penetrated my eyesight and thus my entire being. It was like she was looking into my soul.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Emma. I know there's no turning back. I want this with you. Do want it with me?"

I surprisingly picked her body up into my arms. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my torso. She was amused, but she sighed and hummed in delight.

"Regina, my heart is beating so fast right now because it has what it has wanted for a very long time. It has you. If I were to say, 'no' I'd be depriving my heart. So yes, Regina I want this with you. It is the only thing that I crave right now."

She crashed her lips against mine in a hungry kiss. We parted our lips at the same time. Our tongues entered each other's mouths. All the while our heads tilted back and forth.

I was losing my balance so I managed to run to her bed. I brought the kiss to stop so that I could drop her down onto her mattress. She crawled backwards on it to allow me some room to climb on. Once I did she grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward her and all the way onto her body. I caught myself with my extended arms. I looked down at her with so much adrenaline in my eyes.

"You okay," she asked sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just can't believe we are _here_ together."

"You're telling me." Regina nervously brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Madame Mayor, are you nervous?"

"Shut up," she responded playfully. I chuckled.

Then I lowered my body on top of hers. Immediately I kissed her passionately.

Regina responded immediately by grabbing my butt with her two hands. She squeezed it tightly and I shuddered.

"Baby," I absentmindedly said.

"Yes, honey," she replied with a warm smile of recognition.

"I need for us to, um, make love," I said as I allowed my inexperience to show.

"This is a first for me too, Emma," she said tenderly. She played with my blonde locks that dangled down. "Take my hand," she asked lovingly.

I gently placed mine in hers and she kissed it.

Then I dipped my head down to capture her lips with my own. While this happened my hand gravitated to her covered breast and I massaged what I could. Regina hummed, but then said, "We need to remove our clothes."

I sat up and pulled her up with me. We silent disrobed all but our undergarments.

When I looked up, my breath hitched. "You're breath taking."

Regina blushed and my hand traveled to her pink cheek. She placed her hand on top of mine.

After I released her hand, I attempted to unhook my white lace bra. She stopped me as she asked, "May I?"

I nodded my head and she quickly completed the task. She held onto it for a split second and then threw it onto the floor. Without asking for permission, Regina placed her index finger on my upper chest. She slowly dragged it down to the valley of my breasts. Her finger traveled a little to the left as it found my erect nipple. She moved her head down and kissed it. I shuddered underneath her touch. She looked up at me and smirked. She then repeated her action to the other breast and nipple.

 _Fuck me!_

I quickly reached behind her and unclasped her black lace bra. I yanked it off of her chest and threw it aside. I lunged forward and we fell onto the mattress. I topped her and feverishly pulled her black cotton thong from her body.

"Two can play this game, Miss Swan," she said when she found my white cotton thong. She pulled it off of my body and twirled it around in the air.

"Don't call me 'Miss Swan'. Call me 'Emma'."

Regina looked into my eyes and witnessed my seriousness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma. I won't call you that anymore." She reached up and kissed my cheek. Then her mouth hovered near mine. She moved and kissed me passionately.

We began to roll around on the mattress as moans and little whispers were uttered from the both of us.

"I need you now," Regina said out of breath.

I obliged her as I gently entered her pussy with two of my fingers. Regina wiggled around to get used to the sensation and feeling. My thumb reached up to massage her clit.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at her as I noticed her facial expression.

"Yes, I'm 'kay. Different feeling."

I kissed her forehead as my fingers thrust in and out of her most sensitive organ.

"Emma," she moaned with her eyes tightly closed.

I kissed her passionately as her hands massaged my butt. She then reached lower and found my pussy. She tried entering me with one finger. Despite the awkwardness, she was successful. I jolted from the sensation and was totally turned on.

"Deeper," we both said in unison. Then we laughed.

We entered each other, at the same time, deeper than the time before.

"Emma, stop," she said abruptly.

"What? Shit did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Not at all. Just wanted to try something," she responded as she flipped us over. "Bend your knees."

I did as requested. She crawled down the mattress and positioned herself in between my knees. She dove now and began to feast on my pussy. Her hot tongue was everything I didn't know I was missing in life. Then I felt her mouth as she ate me out.

"Regina," I exclaimed.

This was all the motivation she needed. In a second, I felt her teeth graze my clit and I shuddered. She licked the organ a few times. On the last lick, I gripped the satin bed sheets and had my orgasm. Regina drank it all up and elicited another one mere seconds later.

"Regina," I sputtered out.

"Yes, Emma," she said passionately. "I need to hold you."

With that she climbed up the mattress and into my awaiting arms.

Once we settled down, she asked, "Was I everything you thought I'd be?"

"Everything and more," I responded with a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you…Emma," she began.

"Yes," I replied.

She took a deep breath and asked, "What do you want?"

"Huh," I asked. I didn't know what she was asking.

"What do you want out of life? Out of this?"

"Oh, wow. No one has asked me that. Well, I just want to be happy and content in life. Before I got dragged here, I was coasting through life. It felt routine and like my life was in the slow lane. Now being in Storybrooke, I have a purpose. I have reasons not only to live, but to be the best person I can be. Right now, I have you who I want to have for a really long time…maybe forever…that is if you're up for that."

She was silent and I couldn't see her reaction. "Emma," she whispered.

"You asked me. What do I want from you and this?"

"Yes."

"Well first of all, I want us to be an exclusive and officially out couple. Tomorrow we walk into Granny's and let them figure it out on their own…"

Regina chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Well, I just want us to have many years of happiness and love. Are we gonna fight? Of course, but I want us to fight through that and come out a stronger couple. We'll fight because we're both human. And that's what they do."

"You really want me?"

"Yes, Regina Mills, I do. Do you?"

"Yes, Emma Swan, I absolutely do."

"Just so you know that this isn't an official proposal or anything," I said, as I wanted to make sure she understood that.

"Gotcha," she said with a content sigh.

"Someday I will ask you to be my wife though," I guaranteed the beautiful woman who was lying in my arms.

She didn't say anything so I assumed that she fell asleep.

* * *

 _A year and a half after…_

We were at Granny's Diner in front of, mostly the entire population of Storybrooke.

"Did Regina push Emma," I heard Grumpy, a mean, short, bearded man, ask.

I chuckled. Then I dug into my pocket and pulled out the black ring box. I had gotten on both knees so I positioned myself to be on one knee and raised the box higher.

"Holy shit," Ruby exclaimed, but was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, my God, Emma," exclaimed Regina.

"You never let me finish…"

Regina became eerily quiet as she peered down at me.

"You found parts of me I didn't know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real. Regina Mills, I promise you here and now that I will find and bring forth in you that you don't know exist in you. I love you very much. Will you marry me?"

Regina cupped my face within her hands. She kissed my forehead and then said, "My life wasn't complete before we started dating. But now…I have a sense of completeness that is unexplainable. You and me just work…it's scary at time," she said and chuckled. "I'd be honored to be your wife."

I smiled brightly as I slid the diamond-encrusted engagement ring on her slender ring finger. Then I jumped up and kissed her passionately.

* * *

 _One year after…_

"I now pronounce you wife and wife…Emma, you may now kiss your bride," Archie said with pride in his voice.

I grabbed her cheeks in my hands and pulled her close to me. While the entire town of Storybrooke looked on, our lips connected in an open mouthed, chaste kiss. They began to applaud us as we turned to face them.

"May I introduce the most unlikely couple of our history, Mrs. Regina and Emma Swan…"

Regina had proudly taken my last name because I was the one who proposed.

We both laughed at Archie's description of us as we raised our joined hands into the air.

* * *

 _Five years after..._

"Anna, say please," I instructed our miracle baby that Regina carried for us.

"Pease," Anna slurred with a smile that reminded me of her gorgeous mother. We had some trouble with carrying the baby to term. We both took turns with doing this. It was on Regina's second attempt that we got lucky and our little Anna Katherine was born.

"Hey, close enough," I said happily as I handed her the small chocolate chip cookie.

She giggled and made some incoherent baby noises.

"What is Mommy doing, Anna," Regina walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Is she being silly?"

Anna cackled and smiled.

Later that evening, we were lying in bed, in each other's arms, when she asked, "Emma, is it alright if I love you forever?"

I sighed contently.

"Is that alright?''

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Of course."

THE END.


End file.
